Beginning of the End
by KRedCali86
Summary: AU This story focuses around Mirai and her scattered past as a vampire who has spent majority of her early life living with humans. She spends a few centuries in the demon world after graduating from high school in the human. She returns to the human world after Yui's arrival to the Sakamaki Mansion. What type of relationships will spark once she enters the picture?
1. Prologue: The Past

**Note to readers: For anyone who is waiting for more to any of my other stories. I haven't forgotten about them. I have bad case of writers block for Summer Chronicles and I don't want to Skip over Subaru's story because his story sets the stage for the remaining chapters. I will try to get that chapter written after I finish writing the prologue to this one. I will get back to my other stories simultaneously after I get through Summer Chronicles. I have been busy with family things lately too and preparing to head to another anime convention in Reno, NV next month.**

**I do not own any of the Diabolik Lovers Characters. I do own my OC though. This story focuses around my newest OC Mirai she is a vampire that was born in the human world due to mother being disowned by her family. She is raised by a human family.**

The Beginning of the End

**Prologue**

**The Past**

"Mirai-chan, are you okay?" One of her friends asked her. Mirai was the only daughter of the Vampire King, Karlheinz, who had not seen her since her mother's funeral. Her mother's adoptive parents the Kurosawa's who had raised her since she was an infant and she was now in her second year of middle school were raising her. Mirai was born a vampire and had gone through trouble during her first year of middle school. She returned at the start of her second year. Mirai had long light purple hair that stopped at the middle of her back and emerald eyes.

"Makoto, I am fine." Mirai began as she looked at her friend who was extending her hand to help her up. Makoto had stayed by her side even after finding out she was a vampire. Mirai took her hand and Makoto pulled her off the ground. "Where did Mayumi go?" Mirai added, as she looked for her other friend. She scanned the track and saw Mayumi on the in field talking with two boys from their class. They walked over to Mayumi. Mirai felt a strong presence approaching the school. 'They should be sleeping now.' She thought to herself as one of her younger brothers appeared in front of her.

"Who is he?" Mayumi and Makoto asked her. The young boy had reddish-brown hair with emerald eyes like hers. Mirai looked down at Ayato and shook her head.

"Nee-san," he said as he looked up at her.

"This is one of my younger brothers Ayato. Why are you here?" She asked him as he looked up at her. She felt more presences arriving. "Why are all of you here right now?" She asked her brothers.

"We followed Ayato here, Nee-san." Kanato said. She looked over at Kanato who had purple hair and eyes with bags under his eyes.

"Let's go home, sorry for disturbing you at school Mirai." Reiji said as everyone followed him. They headed home and left Mirai with a lot of questions to answer. She sighed as she realized Shū was not with them and shook her head.

"How many siblings do you have Mirai-chan?" Mayumi asked.

"I have six younger brothers. They normally are sleep at this time of the day. I wonder why they were up at this time of the day in the first place. I do not live with them at the moment since I am going to school. The oldest son was not here." Mirai explained wondering why Ayato left the castle looking for her. Ayato should have been studying at that time.

"Do not they go to school." the boy with the jet-black hair asked. Mirai just shook her head in response to the question.

"Sorry I cannot go into too much detail as to why they do not attend school but they are learning things from the vast library my father has. They study with their mother's on a daily basis. The five who were here were Ayato, Kanato, Laito they are fraternal triplets, Reiji is the second oldest, and Subaru the youngest." Mirai added.

"Why was not the oldest one here with them?" the boy with the light brown hair asked her. She just sighed and shook her head.

"I really do not know what Shū, the oldest was doing or why he was not with his brothers. Last time I was with them, Shū would be gone for days at a time and I happened to follow him once. All I know is he had made a friend of some sort that lived in a near-by village. I am friends with his friend. He could be with him but I am not sure." Mirai continued. She looked at the boys and could not think of their names. "What are your names again?" She asked them.

"This is Tatsuya and he is Daichi. They were in our class last year before you left Mirai." Makoto said. Tatsuya had light brown hair and green eyes. Tatsuya was 178 cm (5'10). Daichi was 174 cm (5'8) with jet-black hair and light brown eyes.

"Where did you go for the remainder of last year Mirai-san?" Tatsuya asked.

"I stayed with my father until I got over my sickness. I was able to advance a grade because I passed my finals though I missed the last two semesters of school. I had a lot of time to study while I stayed with my father." Mirai explained to them. Daichi and Tatsuya were shocked that she missed most of the year yet passed all of her exams with above average scores. They continued to talk until PE was over. Mirai realized that this was where she belonged even though her family meant a little something to her.

**End of Past**


	2. Prologue: Sakamaki Brothers

**Note to Readers: There is one more part to the prologue after this please leave comments and feedback for me as well. Please let me know if any of the characters are OOC as well.**

**Sakamaki Brothers**

It had been eight almost nine years since that happened. Her mother's dying wish had already happened. She fulfilled both of her tasks her mother wanted her to do. She had nothing keeping her in the human world so she had returned back to the demon world where the rest of her family was. She was in her room at the castle reading a book when someone knocked on her door. "I am coming." She said as she made her way across the room. She opened the door to find Ayato dripping wet alongside him was Laito. Her frustration was off the scales already. She attempted to keep her cool. She still could not understand why her mother was a friend to Cordelia. "What happened this time?" Mirai asked looking at her younger brothers for an answer.

"It is the same as always." Ayato replied. She talked with Ayato for a while as he explained to her what he did wrong for Cordelia to punish him. Laito had a lustful look in his eyes but Mirai did not pay any attention to him. She finished talking with Ayato and they left her room. She went back to reading her book. She closed her book and decided to check in on her brothers. Shū was her first target because he was rarely home. She went to his room and knocked on the door. The door was ajar so she pushed it open. He looked over at her then back at the violin their father had given him. She watched him for a bit then left him alone. She headed towards Kanato's room since Reiji was most likely busy studying and Subaru was visiting his mother. She knocked on Kanato's door and did not receive an answer. She headed towards Laito's room not sure what he was doing. She knocked on Laito's door. She did not receive a response once again. She went back to her room and found Shū sitting on her bed. She closed her door. Shū stood up and walked over to her and pushed her against the door. She knew he was strong but she was just as strong as he was. He pinned her against the back of the door.

"What do you want Shū?" She asked him as she attempted to get away from him. He moved his head closer to her neck and bared his fangs. He bit down and pulled back after taking a sip of her blood. He did not want to draw attention to them.

"Nothing," he stated as he released her and walked out the room. She checked her wrists for any type of marks. She walked over to the mirror to check her neck. She put her fingers on the mark left from Shū's fangs. She shook her head and went and lied down on her bed. She heaved a long sigh and picked up her book but could not focus on reading. So much had happened in a short period of time, 'Why does this happened everyday?' She asked herself. Again someone knocked on her door, she just walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mirai, do not have a meeting with father tonight?" Reiji asked her. She looked at the time and it was almost time to meet with their father.

"Thanks for the reminding me Reiji. I need to get ready." She said as she turned back around to change for her meeting with their father.

"Did something happen with Shū?" Reiji asked her. She nearly tripped over the book she was reading that happened to be on the floor.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She said with a light pink tint to her cheeks. Shū was always making passes at her but never went further than just talking. This was the first time he made a move on her. Reiji closed her door and shook his head. He went back to his room. Mirai got dressed and headed to see their father. She met with Karl in the garden they talked about different things. He was happy she was back at home. She had a bigger responsibility now that she was back at home.

Another five years passed, Cordelia and Beatrix were now both dead and she heard that there was a war going on in the human world. Karl told her not to worry about anything but she could not help but worry because she had ties to the human world. She followed her father's orders and stayed at the castle.


	3. Prologue: Mukami Brothers

**Mukami Brothers**

Mirai had stayed at the castle while her father was in the human world. She was waiting to greet him when he returned from his trip. He had moved her brothers to the human but they were ordered to the return to the castle once the war began. Karl entered the castle. "Sire, who are these young men?" A servant asked.

"These are my new sons. They are your new brothers Mirai. This is Ruki, the one with the blonde hair is Kō, the tall one over there is Yūma, and that one is Azusa." Karl said as he watched Mirai looked at each of them closely. "You can show them to their rooms now if you like?" Karl added as he went to talk to one of the servants. Mirai took them to their rooms.

"These rooms will be temporary until he finds a place for you to stay in the human world." Mirai explained to them. "My brothers already have a mansion and have been living there for a while now. They just returned to their mansion last night. Ruki this is your room," She stated as she opened the door. All of their mouths dropped open at the size of the room.

"Am I staying in here by myself?" Ruki asked as he walked into the room.

"Most of the guest rooms here are this size. All of you will have large rooms." Mirai said as they walked to the room next to Ruki's and she opened the door. "Kō, this is your room. Yūma your room is next across the hall from Ruki's and Azusa yours is across from Kō's." She said as Yūma and Azusa walked to their rooms. She started to walk back to her room. She looked back at them for a second. She figured her father turned them into vampires to save them from the life they were living.

"Mirai-chan, where are going?" Azusa asked as the others came out of their rooms.

"Back to my room that happens to be in the other corridor where my brother's rooms were. I can show you around if you like since I have nothing else to do right now." Mirai suggested.

"That's a good idea." Ruki said as Kō, Yūma and Azusa walked over to her with him. "How long have you been living here?" Ruki asked her as they began to walk.

"Since I graduated high school, that was a long time before you were born though. I lived with humans until I finished high school because that was what my mother wanted. She died shortly after I was born. This is a picture of her." Mirai explained handing them the picture. "My father wanted me to watch over my younger brothers as well so I came back home once I graduated from high school." Mirai continued.

"Was your mother a vampire?" Kō wondered.

"Yes, she was the heir to her family but her father disowned her and banned her from returning here for life. She refused to marry my father. She did not suffer when died though. I found out something the orphanage you were in was the same one she went to before the Nijimura family adopted her. She was adopted three days after she was put at the orphanage." Mirai added.

"You resemble your mother." Yūma said causing her to blush. She was glad they were walking behind her. Something about Yūma reminded her of Shū's childhood friend Edgar.

"What do you want to see first?" Mirai asked them. They all looked at each other. "We have walked back to where my room is already." She stated turning around to face them. She took the photo of her mother from them.

"You could show us your room if you like Mirai-chan so if we need you for anything." Azusa suggested and everyone agreed. She walked to her room and opened the room.

"This room is twice the size of ours." Ruki commented. They all looked at how the room was organized and how she kept everything ordered. "You pay attention to detail. Everything is ordered by size or color." Ruki continued as he entered the room to look around some more. Kō and Azusa walked into the room as well. Yūma stayed outside with Mirai. Mirai stifled a yawn the stretched her arms. She had stayed up for three whole days waiting for her father to come back. She had not slept in a while. She had gotten used to doing that when she was living in the human world going to school.

"Are we keeping you up?" Yūma wondered as he examined her figure and put a sugar cube into his mouth. He began to gnaw on it loudly but it did not bother Mirai one bit. She was used to it being noisy around her living with her brothers.

"Is there anywhere you would like to see?" She asked then looked at Yūma. "It is my job to make sure you know your way around the castle even though you are not staying for long. This is nothing to what I did while I lived in the human world since I had to attend school I spent weeks at a time without sleeping. I would sleep during my lunch break sometimes just so I could get some sleep since vampires are nocturnal creatures. Most nights I would be up doing my school work till dawn then head to school." She replied to Yūma.

"You can get some sleep. You are the Princess and we heard everything from Karlheinz-sama." Kō said as they walked back to their rooms. "If you need anything you can come to us to." He added as they walked away from her room. Yūma stayed behind and made sure she was safe. Yūma figured that one day they would have to be her guards if she returned to the human world.

Three weeks passed and the four Mukami brothers were moved into their mansion in the human. Mirai was alone again at the castle but she received word that she would be able to go to the human world to stay with her brothers. She already had things at the mansion but she did not know if she would be staying there permanently or not. She left the castle one evening and headed towards the underground passageway to the mansion. She did not have any trouble reaching it though. She reminisced about the time she spent with the Mukami brothers and how Yūma reminded her of Edgar. Everything went as planned during their stay as well. She wanted to see them again if she could but she would not know what her living arrangements going to be until she reached the mansion. She finally reached the gate that led to the underground waterway of the mansion. She opened the gate then closed it back and walked down the stairs into the waterway where she heard voices but she know exactly who the male voices belonged to immediately. The female voice belonged to the new sacrificial bride but she did not know her name yet.


	4. Chapter One: Yui

**Chapter One: Yui**

Mirai followed the sound of the voices and found her brothers Ayato and Laito feeding on a girl with blonde hair. She heard her pleading for them to stop. "Ayato and Laito what are you doing?" She asked her two brothers who looked back at her. They let Yui go and Yui ran towards the mansion. "Why are you two down here? Is she the sacrificial bride?" She questioned her two younger brothers.

"Why are you here?" Ayato replied with a question. Laito was staring directly at her.

"What are you looking at Laito? I am supposed to be staying on this side for a while." She said as she walked past them and up to the mansion. She was frustrated with her brothers yet again. She walked into the mansion and decided to check on her other brothers before going to her room. Reiji happened to walk out into the hallway and Subaru was also walking towards his room.

"You made it here safely I see." Reiji commented.

"How long are you supposed to be staying?" Subaru asked. His eyes surveyed her body before his cheeks turned a light pink color. Shū happened to peek into the hallway and sighed. Mirai looked at him then at Reiji and over at Subaru who had headed towards his room without waiting for her response. Reiji went into his room and closed the door. She walked over to Shū's room and he pulled her inside.

"Is that blonde girl the sacrificial bride?" She asked him looking into his eyes.

"Her name is Komori Yui." Shū commented as he sniffed her then licked her neck. He pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"She is the daughter of that vampire hunter Komori Seiji then. You have not changed much." She stated as Shū pinned against the door. She could feel his breath on her neck. She let out a small noise. She tried to move from between him and the door. He nipped at her neck and took some of her blood. He let her loose and she walked towards the bed. He watched her then headed towards the bed. He pushed her down on the bed then climbed in. She ended up on top of him. He bit down on her wrist and drank her blood. He stopped and looked at her.

"What do you know about Yui?" He asked as he felt the urge to take more of her blood.

"I have only heard rumors about her father nothing about her." She replied as she felt her being pulled off. Shū licked right above her left breast. His hand played with the nipple on her right breast. "Why are you teasing me so much?" She stated as he bit down right above her left breast causing her to moan. He looked at her expression and released her again. He chuckled as she put her shirt on. She left the room and went to see Yui. Mirai knocked on Yui's door and got an instant response. Yui opened her door with a shocked expression on her face. "Why are you so shocked? Can I come in for a bit?" She asked as she felt a familiar presence from Yui. Yui grabbed her heart because it was beating quickly.

"Who are you?" Yui asked Mirai.

"I am Sakamaki Mirai the older sister to Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Shū, Reiji, and Subaru." Mirai said. Yui was shocked that none of the brothers mentioned Mirai to her.

"Why did not the mention you to me?" Yui questioned.

"We rarely spend time together anymore and they have not seen me in a long time. You remember Ayato and Laito's reaction to me. They were shocked to see me. It has been several years since we have lived together." Mirai explained to Yui. They talked for a few hours then Mirai left Yui alone. She headed back to her room but Ayato was blocking her way. "Move out the way Ayato." She said as she looked at him directly in the eye.

"Come to my room so we can talk." He said as he took her to his room. She surveyed his room and her eyes stopped on his iron maiden.

**Scene Change: Ayato's Room**

"How long have you had that iron maiden? Have you used it on anyone before?" She asked a bit curious about it. She had no clue he was interested in those kinds of things.

"That is not why I asked you here Mirai." He said calling her by her name. He definitely had grown up from calling her nee-san all the time when he was younger. "Why are here now? Did that man send you here to disrupt the progress with Yui?" He asked as he began to interrogate her and pushed her up against the wall. Their eyes met and lust began to take over Ayato. She was slightly taller than him. "Why do you look like my mother?" He added as he undid her shirt and licked right between her breasts. She sighed and a moan escaped her mouth.

"Our mothers had similar features and were very close to each other. Your mother knew I was Father's daughter but never held any ill feelings towards her. She even killed my mother after I was born." Mirai explained as she attempted to keep her composure as she felt Ayato's hands on her breasts. He noticed the mark Shū left above her left breast. He laughed and bit down right above her right breast. Her drank her blood as he placed one hand on the wall behind her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"One day you will have to decide who you want to be with Mirai." Ayato declared as he released her. "If you want we can use it together one day." He suggested with a smirk on his face. She fixed her shirt and left his room. She decided to see what Kanato was doing.

**Scene Change: Sakamaki Hallway**

Kanato happened to be walking to his room. Kanato looked at her and a smile appeared on his face. She walked over to him. All her brothers had all grown up during the time she was away from them. "Nee-san, why are you here?" Kanato asked as Laito walked up. Laito had a smirk on his face before he went into his room. Mirai just shook her head at Laito.

"I am supposed to be staying here in the human world from now on according to Father's orders. I do not how the first two or three weeks are going to go because he told me I was supposed to be staying with Mukami's as well. Monday I am supposed to go to school with you and go to their house from there." Mirai replied to his question. Kanato just hugged teddy and looked up at her.

"You will not get to spend much time with Yui-san then.." Kanato commented as Laito peeked out his room. Laito had been listening to their conversation. Laito very little about his older sister but their father rarely spoke about her to them. Laito walked out of his room.

"Why would he send you back now?" Laito asked his sister. He surveyed her body. Mirai came back for two reasons. One was more important to her and she did not want her brothers interfering with it. The other she could talk about openly because it was a bigger concern to them and the four Mukami brothers as well.

"I think you have already sensed something is different about Yui than any of your other sacrificial brides. I came here to monitor her and I have already discussed it with her. I came back for another reason but that does not concern any of you because it is a personal matter to me." Mirai explained.

"You came back to visit your mother's grave along with your school friends and the humans that raised you throughout your time in school." Reiji stated. Mirai just nodded in agreement to what Reiji said. "You have to offer something to your mother again too. Your mother's clan was extremely powerful and you are the last remaining member in the clan. There was not much written about your family in any book at the castle or that we have here at the mansion. Do you know anything about them?" Reiji questioned Mirai. Mirai walked to her room and grabbed two books off her bed. She handed them to Reiji. "These books, where did you get them?" Reiji added.

"My mother left them for me in her will." Mirai said. Reiji started flipping through the first book and something caught his eye.

"Is this your mother?" Reiji asked her pointing to a picture as Subaru and Ayato walked up to them. Everyone looked at the photo.

"That is her grandmother the photo next to it is her mother." Shū said. Everyone looked at him. He sighed and went back to his room.

"Why does he know that?" Subaru asked.

"Shū has gone through both of these books several times before since they were left here in my room while I was gone." Mirai explained to her brothers.

"Why does she look like our mother?" Kanato wondered though he noticed a few differences in the appearances.

"My mother and Cordelia were always compared to each other. They were both powerful and beautiful women. There was a distinct difference between them. My mother's family had a unique ability to deliver gifts to the deceased members of the immediate family. Our other ability was forbidden amongst vampires. I can perform both abilities but the second one is harder to do because I was not raised by my mother." Mirai added as Yui joined them.

"Yui-san, what are you doing here?" Kanato asked her. Yui did not respond but listened as Mirai explained things about her mother's family. Reiji took the books and went back to his room. Mirai went to her room and closed the door. She was exhausted already. She heard a knock on her door and she went to answer it. She opened her door to find Yui standing there. She let her in and noticed fresh bite marks on her neck.

"Who was it?" Mirai asked Yui.

"Ayato," Yui replied. Mirai touched the bites marks with the tip of her finger. Yui did not feel any pain when she touched it. "What are you doing?" She asked Mirai.

"Purifying the place he bit you. Are they always this violent when they bite you?" Mirai wondered because of her experience with Shū and Ayato earlier. Shū was acting like his normal self but Ayato bit her hard and drank more blood than Shū. She understood why Shū acted the way he did towards her. Ayato wanted to prove to her that he was better than Shū.

"Subaru is a bit mild compared to Ayato and Laito. Kanato can be violent as well. Shū and Reiji both get violent when they take my blood but they do not take it as often as Ayato and Laito or even Kanato." Yui explained. She could sense that the fight between her brothers would be an intense on from Yui's description. "I will leave now." Yui said as she left Mirai alone in the room. Ten minutes passed and Mirai felt the weight in her bed change, she rolled over to find Shū in the bed with her. She was only wearing a t-shirt with nothing underneath. Shū nibbled on her ear and his hands were at the bottom edge of her shirt. He pulled her on top of him and yanked the shirt off. She was completely exposed now. Her face was a bright red color as she felt Shū's fangs dig into the skin on her left breast. She moaned in complete pleasure as she threw her head back. Shū drank her blood for a couple minutes then placed kisses down her neck then bit down again. She moaned again. She was holding back the urge to take his blood too. Her eyes focused in on an area of his neck and she leaned down to lick it. What she tasted amazed her and she bit down. She took his blood and she felt him moan against her neck as he continued to drink her blood. They pulled back at the same time and his blue eyes looked into her emerald ones. They were both filled with lust and Mirai rested her head on his chest.

"The offering what does it include." Shū wondered because no other family had something like that.

"The offering is something my mother wanted me to do for her since she could not raise me." Mirai said as she undid the buttons on his shirt. He smirked and watched her undress him. She opened his shirt and licked and kissed his chest. He moaned out of pleasure and pure ecstasy.

_Two siblings that have misplaced feelings for each other spend the remainder of the night "playing" with each other. Touching, licking, kissing biting, and moans fill Mirai's room until sunrise. Shū decides to stay in her room until she has to leave for "the offering" ceremony. He kept a single around her body. He wanted her to himself but he knew Ayato was already making it clear that he wanted her too. Their activities did not surprise Reiji one bit. Will Shū ever express his true feelings for Mirai? What type of plan does Ayato have to win over Mirai? How will Yui's affect Shū and Ayato's plans for Mirai? Will Subaru join in or continue treating like an older sister?_


	5. Chapter Two: The Offering

**Chapter Two: The Offering**

**_The offering is a special ritual done by Mirai's mother's family performed for those who have left the material world. The person giving "the offering" not only offers their blood to their deceased family member but also a portion of their energy/power. There are repercussions to the one using "the offering" that do not affect them until sometime later. The user is always prepared for what will happen to them if "the offering" is successful._**

**Location: Mirai's room Saturday 12:00 PM**

She feels weight leaning against her body. She smiled as she remembered what happened the night before. She tried to move away from Shū so she could get ready to head to visit everyone. He was not letting her get out of the bed. He tightened his grip around her mid-section. "Shū, I have to get up. Let me go right now." She ordered and he let her go then left the room. He went to his room and went back to sleep. Mirai got ready to go and left the mansion for the graveyard. She left a familiar right outside the front door to inform her if any of her brothers followed her. She headed into town to pick up flowers. She received a notice from her family that Subaru had left the mansion. She also knew that Shū had left the mansion. She looked behind her and saw Subaru right behind her. "What are you doing out here?" She asked him as she continued towards town.

"Why are you leaving to the day and how are you used to being up during the day?" Subaru asked avoiding her question. Subaru's cheeks were light pink color. He stayed behind her.

"I have a task to complete when I visit my mother's grave in a few hours. I am also visiting my friend's graves too. I was raised amongst humans until I finished high school." She explained as she noticed the flower shop where she needed to get flowers from. She landed on the ground. It was a busy Saturday afternoon in Tokyo. She went into the flower shop and bought six bouquets of flowers. She walked out the store to find Subaru waiting for her. They headed to the graveyard next. Shū was sleep against a tree.

**Scene Change: Graveyard 3:30 pm**

Mirai went to her friends' graves first. She placed the flowers on the grave and said a few words. She stopped by the Nijimura family second. She stayed there for an hour and fifteen minutes. She made her way up a hill towards her mother's grave. Shū got up and followed her. She arrived at the grave that overlooked the city. She was prepared to perform _the offering_ and she stood directly in front of her mother's grave. She cut the tip of her finger and let a few drops of blood drip on the gravestone. A yellow-orange light illuminated the sky signifying that the ritual had begun. She placed the clothes, flowers, and books on the gravestone near the blood droplets. She recited a few phrases and the light became a dark purple with a light green tint. She felt a pain in her chest. She nearly fainted once the pain started. Shū caught her and Subaru was standing a short distance away from them. Mirai bit into Shū's neck and drank his blood for a second. She finished _the offering_ by allowing a few drops of Shū's blood drop onto her mother's gravestone.

**Scene Change: Sakamaki Mansion 8:45 PM Mirai's Room**

Mirai woke up in her bed and Reiji and Yui were entering her room. "You were reckless but you completed the task." Reiji stated as he adjusted his glasses. He poured her some tea and handed her the cup. His cheeks were a light pink color. He was worried about his sister despite the fact she did not need his help for anything. "What are you going to do now?" He asked as Yui replaced her towel with a fresh one.

"I have to wait and see the outcome of the ritual. If it was successful, I should be freed from the task that was left by my mother. I would have to leave and take the throne as head of my clan. I would have to rebuild from the beginning." Mirai explained. She left out a long sigh because she knew there would be after effects from the ritual. She hoped that could lead to her death or her losing her abilities as a vampire.

"You should rest for a while longer." Reiji suggested as he got up to leave the room with Yui behind him. Mirai closed her eyes and went to sleep again. Her body completely relaxed as she slept. She slept until midnight and showered. The house was extremely quiet for Saturday night. She walked to the living room and found some familiar faces she had not seen in years.

"Mirai-san, how are you feeling?" Azusa asked her. He had not changed much from when she first met him. She saw Ruki, Kō, and Yūma sitting next to Azusa on the couch. Yūma was munching on sugar cubes like usual.

"Why are you guys here? Azusa, I am doing fine now after sleeping some." She stated as she looked at Ruki for a response.

"We came to see you." Kō responded in Ruki's place. Kanato and Laito entered the room. Ayato, Subaru, and Yui were right behind them. Shū was asleep on the couch. Reiji walked in the room with some tea.

"Now that everyone is here, we have something to discuss. I know that you all saw the lights from the graveyard earlier." Reiji began as he handed Mirai a cup of tea and smiled at her as Shū sat up on the couch and looked at everyone. "I do not all the details. Shū, would you explain or Mirai?" Reiji asked.

"The lights represented a family ritual called _the offering_. _The offering_ is a ritual to connect a living relative to a deceased one. My mother is the only remaining family member I can truly connect with since the rest there is not a place for me to formally connect with them directly." Mirai explained as she sat down in a chair near Shū and Yūma looked directly at her like she betrayed him in a way. Yūma went back to snacking on his sugar-chan. She continued to talk to them about the ritual and did not go into the possible things that could happen as a consequence of the ritual going wrong.

"Mirai-san, are you sure you are fine?" Yui asked Mirai.

**Mirai's POV**

_What is wrong with me? _I thought to myself. I was extremely sleepy again and nearly fell out the chair. "Mirai!" Ayato exclaimed as I blacked out. I felt someone carrying me out the room. I felt soft satin sheets and a warm comforter being pulled over my body. I felt my clothes being removed and then I felt my mouth being opened. Drops of blood entered my mouth and kisses placed down the length of my neck. I did not recognize the blood I was receiving.

"Wake up," A familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and saw Yūma hovering above. I just smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed. His cheeks were a pale red color. "Why do you always act like nothing is wrong?" He asked me. I saw something different about him. I remembered it happened once before when they stayed at the castle for a brief time. I stayed in his room for three days while I recovered from lack of sleep. I kissed his cheek before he put a sugar cube into my mouth and kissed me. He placed one arm over my body. My cheeks were burning from anxiety of what was going to happen next. I felt his hands caressing my body. I could not suppress my moans anymore when his lips connected with my body. I felt his tongue on my neck. He whispered something into my ear in the process before he got up and left the room. I fell asleep shortly after he left.

**End of POV**

Yūma closed the door after exiting Mirai's room. Reiji was waiting on him. _Why does she seem so familiar to me?_ He asked himself. He looked over at Reiji. "She went back to sleep." Reiji stated. Yūma just nodded his head and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked back to the living room. He sat down on the couch again and put another sugar-chan into his mouth.

"She turned you down." Laito stated with a smirk on his face. Yūma just looked at Laito with a smirk on his face as he finished his sugar-chan.

"Why would she turn me down?" Yūma retorted as he put another sugar-chan into his mouth. Yūma turned his attention to Shū who was still asleep on the couch. Reiji walked into the room again and looked at everyone. Shū sat up again and left the room. Reiji just shook his head.

"Reiji-san, what's wrong?" Yui asked. Reiji looked at Yui then sighed. Shū walked back into the room and lay back down on the couch.

"Why do not you tell her how you feel?" Shū commented as he closed his eyes.

"You know I cannot do that. She has known that you and Yūma have had feelings for her for a long time. Did you confess or was it obvious?" Reiji asked. Yūma's face became a deep red color. He looked away and Shū just chuckled.

"We were all kids and it was obvious that we liked her. We did not have to confess or anything. She picked up on things we did." Shū stated with a smirk on his face. "I left them alone one time. This happened when he was still human though he probably does not remember it. They went swimming in the lake in the woods behind the mansion." Shū added as he chuckled at Yūma's expression. "She used to come and go whenever That Man would send her to check on us. She lived at the castle majority of the time we lived in this mansion. She would come to see who the sacrificial bride was." Shū said before going to sleep.

"She was in charge of making sure we did not kill the sacrificial bride. She did not sympathize with the girl but she has a few abilities that allow her to protect someone from being killed by us. She also can purify her own blood as well. She is from one of the founding clans. She was born from two clans bat and eagle." Reiji explained as Ruki and Kō both stood up.

"Does she know we were humans before?" Kō asked.

"Yes she already knows that along with how you became vampires. She knows the reasons you chose to become vampires as well. Her mother predicted a lot of things before Mirai was born and practically all of them have already come true." Reiji added.

"I read a few pages of her mother's diary while we stayed at the castle." Ruki said confidently. Shū opened his left eye and gave Ruki an evil look.

"Why would you do that?" Azusa asked. "Kō did something that caused her to dislike him." Kō looked down at the ground at Azusa's statement. Subaru did not care what happened in the past. He was interested in making her his. Mirai only saw him as her younger brother. Subaru wanted to make her see him differently. Ayato had made his own moves to give Mirai to look at him differently.

"Why do you have it so easy Shū?" Laito asked as he referred to the fact Mirai treated him like a lover rather than a brother.

"Her mother predicted it that her daughter would fall for Father's eldest son or his son's friend. She does not like men who try to figure her out without her permission. Her birth was kept a secret. Only Father and Cordelia knew about her. She is older than Shū as well." Reiji explained.

"You are lying." Ayato said.

"He is not lying, Ayato. She is older than I am. If she ever tried to resist me, she could overpower me if she used her full strength. She could overpower you or any of us if she tried to." Shū explained to his brothers. Shū had been listening to the whole conversation and not interfering. He talked with Mirai occasionally about different things.

"Why would her mother want her to marry a human?" Yūma asked.

"It was predicted that Father would turn four human boys into vampires. The one part of the prediction that changed was because someone ended up surviving a fire in their village." Reiji said indirectly referring to Yūma. They talked for another hour and a half then the Mukami brothers left and went home. The normal routine picked up again causing Mirai to wake up again.

_Lust, desire, satisfaction, and understanding guide three vampires down a road that could lead to love or infatuation depending on Mirai's choices. Shū's personal desires match with what Yūma needs from Mirai yet, Yūma does not want to walk down and go back through his memories. Mirai is stuck between two vampires who desire her body or maybe it could be knowledge. She will make a decision that may hurt the two she cares for the most. Agony and disappointment await the other brothers. What are Subaru's true feelings for Mirai? How does Reiji fit into the puzzle? Who deserves to be with Mirai?_


	6. Chapter Three: Mukami Mansion

**Chapter Three: Mukami Mansion**

Mirai had only been back in the human world for three days. She was preparing to head to school with her brothers and Yui because she would be staying the Mukami Brothers for the week. She heard Reiji calling for everyone to head out to the limousine. She sighed and headed towards the entryway of the mansion to head out to the limo. Shū walked passed her and smiled then continued on his way to the entryway. She continued on her way as well. Everyone exited the mansion together. Subaru looked at her then got into the limo. Yui was sitting next to Ayato and she was almost directly across from Yui. The ride to school was short as she watched each of her brothers closely. They all walked into the school and headed to their classes. Mirai decided to explore the school since there was nothing else for her to do. She ran into Yūma who was skipping class and Kō who happened to be walking around after being hounded his fans. "Why are you just standing around? Why are you here?" Yūma asked her. She let out another sigh and walked away from them. She wanted a tour of the school but they needed to be in class. She felt Yūma's presence behind her. "Where are you going?" He asked as he pulled her making her face him. Her breathing changed and she felt weaker than before. She kept her balance but Yūma pulled her into his chest. Her heart was racing.

"Why are you following me? Why are not you going to class?" She retorted before answering his questions. The room had stopped spinning and she felt fine. She stood up and turned to face him. "One I will be staying with the Mukami's starting today. Two, I was looking for someone to give me a tour of the school since I have never been here before." Mirai responded to his questions. A smile appeared on his face. He took her hand and started to show her around the school. He found a way to kill time until his second class started. He took her all over the school. The last place they went to was the roof. "I will stay here for now. You go back so you will not be late to class." She said as he cornered her against the wall near the door. He kissed her then moved down to her neck. "Not here Yūma," She pleaded as he licked her neck then bit down. He drank her blood for a couple minutes then headed to class. She slid down the wall and drifted off to sleep. She awoke to Yui sitting next her eating lunch. "When did you get here?" She asked as she looked at what Yui was eating. She had not eaten anything since the night before.

"Reiji-san said to bring you some food. I do not understand why though since you are a vampire." Yui stated as she handed Mirai some food.

"Well unlike my brothers, I was raised by humans until I finished school. I returned home to my father after I completed the tasks my mother left me when she died." Mirai explained. She ate what Yui gave her with a smile on her face. "I did not start drinking blood until after went back to live with my father. So this is what they were making in Home Ec." Mirai added as Yui nodded. Yui was happy that Mirai was not like her brothers.

"Do not you need blood?" Yui stated. Mirai just nodded in response to what Yui said because her mouth was full of food. Once Mirai finished her food she explained everything to Yui, Mirai was happy they could talk normally unlike with Shū or even Yūma. They talked until lunch was almost over then Yui headed back to class. Mirai stayed on the roof for a bit then decided she needed to head to the Mukami Mansion since being at the school was not doing her any good. She ran into Ruki and Reiji.

"You still have not fully recovered. You should not be moving around like you are right now." Reiji stated as he examined her condition. Mirai gave him a look that frightened him a bit. "You should head to their mansion for the remainder of the day." Reiji suggested.

"You know where the mansion is so just go there now." Ruki added. Mirai hated the fact that they were telling her what to do. Shū happened to walk by and heard what was going on. Mirai followed him into the music instead.

**Scene Change: Music Room**

Shū closed the door and noticed Mirai's condition immediately. He sighed then laid out on the floor. Mirai sat at the piano she had fully relaxed again. She knew Shū was most likely sleep already. She got up and walked over to where he was. He used a bit of his strength to pull her down on top of him. He inhaled her scent and she ran her finger down his neck. She slowly licked his neck before biting down. She only took a few sips of his blood and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes for a bit. She ended up falling asleep. She felt Shū's arms loosely around her. He was sleep as well. She slept for two hours then got up and headed to the Mukami mansion. She entered the mansion and closed the door. She walked down the hallway where the rooms were. She ended up going into Yūma's room and going back to sleep. Four more hours passed and the Mukami Brothers returned home from school.

**Scene Change: Mukami Mansion 3:30 AM**

The mansion was a bit noisy since all of the brothers were up and about. Azusa had gone to his room already. Kō and Yūma both were in the middle of an argument again. Ruki broke them up. "Mirai should be here already." Ruki commented as he headed to his room. Kō went to his room and Yūma did the same. Yūma walked into his room and found Mirai sleep on his bed. He smirked as he closed the door. He made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. Mirai felt the weight shift on the bed. She slowly woke up. She noticed Yūma sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked as she looked up at her. Yūma could never get or stay upset with Mirai over anything. He looked at her and smiled. He got up off the bed and let her readjust herself. He looked down at her shirt it was half way undone and her breasts were visible. He took a deep breath and turned around without mentioning anything to her. She looked down at herself and smirked.

"Yūma, do you have anything I could wear?" She asked as she removed her shirt. He mumbled under his breath before searching through his drawers to find something suitable for her to wear. He turned around to find her half dressed. He nearly lost control of his emotions and pushed her back down on the bed. He kissed her roughly then it got gentle as they continued his hands roamed her body until they stopped on her breasts. He squeezed one roughly and massaged the other. She moaned into his mouth. His tongue entered her mouth as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back from the kiss with a smirk on his face. He looked down and his cheeks became a crimson color. He removed his hands from her breasts but continued hovering over her.

"We are going to have dinner soon." Yūma stated as he got off the bed. His face was a bright red color as he continued turned away from her. Mirai got dressed with a smile on her face. She remembered something from the past about Yūma/Edgar. He would always seem to bring her back to life with kisses or just a simple touch but she did not understand why though. Shū had the same effect as well except it was Shū's blood that revived her. She finished getting dressed.

"You can turn around now Yūma." She commented. Yūma turned around and his face became a deeper red color. She chuckled at his reaction. "You should change now too Yūma." She added as she left the room. Yūma changed out of his school uniform. She made her way to the dining room. She passed Azusa on the way and smiled at her. Azusa just nodded his head in response. She entered the dining room and the table was being set for the five of them. She looked out the window and saw it was still dark outside. It was only a few hours before sunrise now. She heard footsteps entering the room. She turned around to find Kō and Azusa walking into the room with Yūma right behind them.

"Did you sleep well Mirai-san?" Azusa asked her. Azusa was smiling still. Yūma's face was still a deep red color.

"Did something happen Yūma?" Kō asked Yūma with a slight chuckle following his comment. Yūma just took his seat at the table. Mirai sat down as well. Kō and Azusa sat down as Ruki brought the food to the table.

"So you were sleeping in Yūma's room." Ruki commented as he served everyone their food. Mirai just nodded in agreement to Ruki's statement. Kō figured out what happened and was about to make a comment. "Kō, leave Yūma alone and eat your food." Ruki added, as he wanted to have a peaceful meal without any disputes though he knew that something would most likely happen. Mirai ate her food in silence. Her body was starting to finally readjust to being in the human world. She at her food and thought about the last thing she read in her mother's journal before giving it up to Reiji.

"Is something wrong?" Kō asked her. She snapped out of her thoughts and glared at him. She still could not forgive Kō for prying into her past without asking her.

"Kō, do not pressure her to talk about anything. There are some things that she is not ready to talk about." Ruki interjected to stop Kō from questioning her any further.

"It is not fair that both Yūma and Azusa know about her and we do not know anything." Kō replied frustrated. Mirai glared at him again.

"Kō, you tried to pry into my life without asking me right after we met. You attempted to read my personal books and even my mother's journal that I had not finished researching without my permission. Ruki stopped after a while but he had done enough damage. I gave Reiji all the books on my family and my mother's journals to analyze because he waited patiently. We might be siblings by blood but he never pushed me to give him a single thing. Shū knows a lot as well because he was patient as well." Mirai explained. She sighed because she had to explain herself to them again. "Azusa found out by chance but he only knows a little bit of stuff. Yūma knows more that he remembers but I understand why he does not remember me fully. We were friends prior to the time he went to the orphanage." Mirai added as she finished her meal. She stayed at the table.

"How long have you known Yūma?" Ruki asked.

"I do not remember when we met but it was probably around the time…" Yūma stopped mid sentence because he head started to hurt. Every time he tried to remember things from before the orphanage his head began to hurt. The pain dissipated and he continued to eat his meal. He had received a flash from his past that featured Mirai and Shū as well.

"Yūma, we will discuss this after dinner. I do not want to cause you pain or distress." Mirai stated. Yūma was a good friend of hers. It hurt her that he did not remember her. The two shared a lot of time together as well if or when Shū was not around. Azusa knew about Mirai and Yūma's past. Azusa had heard a bit from Yūma one time when he decided to help Yūma in his garden.

"Do you mind if I ask one last question?" Ruki asked because he did not want to ruin the mood at the table.

"It is fine Ruki." Mirai replied.

"Why was the princess raised amongst humans instead of with her own kind?" Ruki asked.

"My mother happened to be pregnant with me after her step father disowned and banished her from the demon world for eternity. I was born in the human world and my mother was killed the day I was born. The family who adopted her after she arrived in the human world and I spent two semesters during my first year of middle school back in the demon world recovering from my powers going out of control raised me. My mother wanted to me to live in the human until I finished high school. I killed the couple that adopted my mother because that was what my mother wanted. I watched over the remaining family members until they died. My friends were the same way I watched over them until they died. I never once drank blood from humans during my time living with them. My mother learned the hard way after being adopted by humans. She learned what love truly was. The man she was supposed to marry watched over me until I finished high school as well. He was aware of my mother's death but did it because he would have been the one to raise me if my mother had married him." Mirai explained. This was the second she had told anyone about her mother. She could tell they were shocked or just at a loss for words. She stayed at the table until they all finished eating. She exited the room and headed back to Yūma's room since she was unaware that they had a room for her. She entered Yūma's room and went to his bed. She got back into the bed and went back to sleep. Yūma walked into the room to find her asleep in his bed. He walked over to the bed as a smirk appeared on his face. He leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes shot open in response. He chuckled as he pulled back from the kiss. "Why are you always doing that?" She asked him.

**Scene Change: Yūma's Room** **(Yūma's POV)**

I could not help but laugh at her reaction. I really did not know why I would kiss her unexpectedly. I calmed down and looked at her. She somehow ended up in my room again. "We prepared a room for you." I stated as she looked at me.

"I would rather stay here than be alone." She commented. I was shocked at her statement. She seemed comfortable in my bed too. I was not sure if I would be able to control myself if she stayed in my room the whole time she was staying with us. She sat up in the bed and looked at me. "What?" I exclaimed as I looked back at her. I realized it was normal for her to be sleeping since she was a pure blood vampire unlike me.

"I will try and stay up until the sun comes up." She said with a smile on her face. I climbed into the bed next to her. "We can talk now or we can wait." She added as she turned and looked at me in the eye. My cheeks started to burn.

"We can talk now because there is a lot of my past I do not remember. You looked familiar the first time we met but I know I did not meet you at the orphanage." I began as she just nodded as I spoke.

"We met prior to you going to the orphanage. You actually met Shū before you met me. We used to do things together. You met both of us in the woods behind the Sakamaki mansion. You used to gather wood from there." She explained and I recalled something like that happening but it was not clear. She waited for me to allow her to continue the story. I nodded so she could continue. "One time after Shū introduced us, he left us alone in the woods by the lake. We played in the lake together and other things happened. We ended up kissing and you are the same way now too. You enjoy touching but never going further than that. You somehow stop yourself from going further." She continued as she focused her gaze on to shoulder. She removed my shirt then rested her head on my chest. "I was always close with Shū and it was natural that we ended up close but somehow neither Shū nor myself wanted you to find out we were vampires back then. You never thought of me as an aristocrat. Shū thought that was a good thing." I looked at her after she said that.

"You did not seem like an aristocrat and you still do not act like one." I said as she just nodded.

"I was not raised like my brothers were. I was raised by humans who struggled and lived day to day on what they made, I learned how to do some of the same things that you, Kō and Azusa learned as a human before going to the orphanage. We more like you and Azusa." She went on talking and I just listened to what she had to say. She continued telling me about my past before the orphanage. I was shocked at the fact her mother thought she would end up with me. Her mother literally predicted her whole life out before she was born. We talked up until sunrise when she fell asleep on my chest. I put my arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

**End of POV**

Yūma slept for five hours then got out of the bed. He went to work in his garden. He did not disturb Mirai from her sleep. He left his room and walked towards the entryway of the mansion. He crossed paths with Kō on his way. "Why does she choose you every time?" Kō said as he smirked. He waited for Yūma open the door before speaking again. "Do not blame if something happens to her while your out in your garden." Kō added.

"You will not get anywhere near her. Her familiars are watching the door and any other entrance to the room. She was not a human like we were. She was born a vampire. She might wake up soon though but I am not sure though." Yūma commented as he left the mansion for his garden. He had to harvest some of his crops before they went to school in the evening.

**Meanwhile back at the Mansion**

Kō decided to try to get into Yūma's room. He heard noises coming from inside the room. He heard a scream then something crashed to the floor. Ruki walked to Yūma's room and Azusa was close behind him. Ruki knocked on the door and when he did not get an answer he opened the door. "Ruki, stop," Azusa began pulling the door closed quickly.

"What is going on?" Kō asked Azusa as the backed away from the door.

"Her familiars have declared us enemies. She is not awake she just fell out of the bed." Azusa explained.

"It might be our house but she is the princess. A middle working class family raised her, so she understands us a bit more than her brothers. She was born to an aristocrat but her mother was raised by the same family she was. Mirai was raised by humans not by vampires." Ruki explained.

"Reiji-san must have told you that. Mirai cannot drink human blood either. She drinks from Shū majority of the time but she had drank from Yūma a few times as well." Azusa added.

"Bonds are hard for Mirai to make but she learns quickly so she can understand others. The first time she met us was one of those times. She stayed with Yūma for the simple reason she knew him already from his past before the orphanage." Ruki continued. The three of them talked for a while then went their separate ways. Yūma returned to the mansion with his arms full of baskets. "Yūma hurry up and change for school also check on Mirai as well." Ruki told his brother. Yūma his freshly harvests vegetables to the kitchen and put them on the counter. He headed back to his room and opened the door. He saw Mirai getting dressed. His face turned a deep red color as he pulled the door closed. He walked over to her. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Did they wake you up?" He asked as his hands moved up her body then moved back down to her hips. She smelled extremely sweet for some reason. He licked her neck and bit down. He pulled back for a second. She turned around to face him. She had not put her top back on yet. His face became a very deep red color in embarrassment. She smiled at his simple reaction. She moved away from him and pulled her shirt on.

"You should go and shower so you can ride to school with your brothers. They did not wake me up." She replied to his question. She kissed his cheek then exited his room leaving him with a dumbfounded look on his face. The rest of her stay with the Mukami brothers went smoothly. The week seemed to go by quickly.

_Yūma, Shū, and Mirai triangle love has only begun. Mirai continues to attempt to pull away from what her mother planned out for her. The past, present, future will continue to collide as feelings overflow between the two men her mother chose for her to marry. She loves both of them equally and they both provide her with essential things she needs. Her body instantly reacts to their touch. What are Mirai's feelings for Shū and Yūma? Will Yūma move further than just being able to touch and kiss her? How far do feelings reach to make an understanding fall apart? What role will Yui play now that Mirai has made a few moves to break away from what her mother wants from her? How will __**"The Offering"**__ play a role in what Mirai does in the future?_

* * *

><p><strong>Minna the next two chapters will be connected and include some details about a past Mirai had with the Tsukinami brothers and a storm that will start an event. If you have any questions or concerns about the story feel free to leave a comment or message me personally.<strong>

**Chapter Four: Dark Days Part I coming soon with an appearance from the Tsukinami Brothers. _A Storm is brewing and bringing trouble. What could this trouble be?_**


	7. Chapter Four: Dark Days Part I

**Note to Readers: Dark Days is a two part thing. Please let me know if the Tsukinami Brothers are out of character as well. Thanks for reading my story.**

**Chapter Four: Dark Days Part I**

A storm was brewing. Mirai looked out the window that overlooked Yūma's garden. Her week at the Mukami mansion had come to an end. She did her last check of the mansion before leaving for good. It took her forty-five minutes to go through the whole mansion. The mansion was secure and she headed back to her home. It took her twenty minutes to return to the Sakamaki Mansion. She entered the mansion before the rain began. It started to pour and she sensed there would be a serious change once the storm ended. Fear filled her because she knew what was coming after the storm. She knew of the remaining founders the Tsukinami brothers. She had bad memories from when she spent time with them in Great Britain.

**Flashback: Great Britain (Mirai's POV)**

_The Tsukinami brothers were the last of the founders. I wanted to meet the last of my kind. It was a rainy winter day in February. Valentine's Day was only four days away as well. I wanted to be back home to spend it with my brothers. I arrived at the location where the Tsukinami brothers were living. I knocked on the door and heard voices coming from inside. The door opened and there stood a guy with blonde hair and gold eyes with blue glasses and a black eye-patch that covered the left side and left eye. "You must be Mirai. I am Tsukinami Shin." Shin stated before letting me into the house. "Ni-san, Mirai is here." Shin added as another guy with white hair with dark reddish brown tips and gold eyes. He wore a scarf that covered the lower portion of his face._

_ "__You must be Carla." I stated as he looked at me. My eyes narrowed in on him. My eyes started to glow my thirst was uncontrollable at that moment. I feared this trip was going to turn out bad. I sighed as I focused my attention to both of the remaining founders._

_ "__You seem a bit different from your mother or your grandparents." Carla started unaware of her past._

_ "__Everyone in my family died or were killed shortly after I was born. Humans raised me and I am the last of the Eagle clan. Every single Eagle has been killed. I am the only one with Eagle blood in me." I commented._

_ "__Wait, you are the only remaining Eagle." Shin stated as he looked at her._

_ "__Your mother was killed right. Your other family members were killed by the King." Carla mentioned. I already knew my father killed my relatives upon their request. My uncles by order of my grandfather killed the other eagles; those in power carried out the wishes of my mother and my grandparents. "Are you really the King's daughter? You carry the blood from two founding clans but your abilities as an eagle outshine your abilities as a bat." Carla added as he looked at me closely. I followed them into the dining room. They had a meal prepared for me. I sat down at the table and waited for them. Once they sat down, we all ate in silence and there was not anything to talk about. I examined both of them as I ate my food. I could not determine anything strange about them. I finished my meal. I could hear the rain falling outside and I heard thunder clash. A storm in winter is normal. I loved stormy weather for some odd reason. Carla and Shin finished their meals. "Shin show her to her room." Carla ordered. Shin got up and led me to my room._

**_Scene Change: Mirai's Room_**

****_I looked around the room. I looked out the window where I saw the falling. I looked towards the door where I found Shin standing there. He had a smile on his face. "Why are you still here?" I asked him as he walked into the room and closed the door. He cornered me against the wall._

_ "__Nii-san, told me to watch over you." Shin said as he looked at me in the eye. Something was off about him and he was close to me. I ducked under his arm and headed for the bed. I sensed that upset him a bit. I sat down on the bed and looked at him. He did not say a word though._

_ "__What do you want to know?" I asked him. I sighed out of frustration. I had to keep my emotions in order because if they went out of control who knew what would happen. I disliked when a person no matter who they were entered my room without permission and did not state their business. I know I was staying at their house and everything but that did not give him the right to be in here without permission._

_ "__Since we are on the topic, what actually happened to your mother and why did she get banished from the demon world?" Shin asked me._

_ "__She would not marry my father and her step-father banished her permanently from the demon world. She was engaged to a close friend of her father's son and my father had already met him. Her stepfather interfered with things and caused trouble for the only hope for our clan. My mother was the strongest child in her family. Both of my mother's parents found mates, the man my grandmother married wanted to gain power and wanted my mother to marry my father. My father got my mother pregnant and he could not even see me after I was born. Cordelia was someone who was close to my mother. Cordelia was already engaged or about to marry my father when my mother was banished. Cordelia knew about me but could not bring herself to kill me. My mother's banishment caused trouble for everyone." I explained. Shin sat on the windowsill and waited for me to continue the story. "I do not remember my mother at all though. She was killed within the first few hours after I was born. Cordelia was summoned to kill my mother. We have an ability to call on a single person to come to our aid. My mother hid from my father by changing into an eagle and sat in a tree. She watched him until he returned to the demon world." I added. I heard him start to laugh._

_ "__Why hide from the man who she was carrying a child from?" He asked._

_ "__She did not want to be taken back to demon world. She did not want to deal with Cordelia who had recently become his wife and was trying to give him an heir. I was born a few months after that. I stayed with the family who took her in after she was banished from the demon world. I am bound by what my mother predicted for me before I was born. I am still carrying on her wishes as well. She left this journal along with books for me to read and understand so I could take over the clan when I was ready to do so." I went on with my story. He sat on the windowsill and listened to the story intently. I told him a bit about the things I did not understand about drinking blood or just the process of doing things._

_ "__You are like a child when it comes to things like that because you were raised by humans but you can drink blood from other vampires just fine. You are strange. Have you ever tried drinking blood from a founder before?" He asked a question he knew the answer for already._

_ "__You and your brother are the only other founders. So no I have not before." I replied to his question. He walked over to where I was sitting on the bed. He sat down next to me and his scent entered my nostrils quickly. I could not control myself. By instinct, I moved closer to him and took his blood. It was definitely different from Shū's. I could not stop drinking it. I felt him bite down on my neck and push my down on the bed. He did not care what his brother thought about what he was doing. He drank his fill of my blood then sat up on the bed. His fingers went down the length of my neck._

_ "__I think you are supposed to Nii-san's bride." He stated as he stood up. I did not think about that either. My mother had mentioned there were two other male founders alive but was not sure where they were located. I sighed as he left the room and closed the door. I went to sleep because I was exhausted. The melodic sound of the rain lulled me into a deep sleep._

**_End of Flashback (End of Mirai's POV)_**

Mirai sat up on her bed and she heard voices from the entryway of the mansion. She went out to see who was there. Mirai sensed a familiar presence and headed out the front door. She teleported to the balcony where Cordelia's dress was sealed away and found her familiar injured on the balcony. She teleported down the front gate where she found Shin's familiar and gave it a message to deliver to Shin. The wolf headed back towards its owner's location. She went back to the mansion with her familiar in her hands. She sighed knowing that she would have to explain everything to her brothers. Once she entered the mansion, it shocked her that no one was there. She headed back to her room and the rain poured outside. She was drenched but she was glad that she received news from Shin that him and Carla arrived safely in Japan and would be attending school with her brothers. She knew their intentions without Shin saying anything about it directly. She heard a knock on her door and opened to find Yui and Subaru there. She let them inside her room.

**Scene Change: Mirai's Room**

Yui had a bowl of water and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. "Who sent a familiar here?" Subaru asked. Mirai knew she had to explain herself to everyone eventually.

"In a few weeks, Tsukinami Carla and Shin will be transferring to your school. Shin sent his familiar to make sure my familiar made it safely back to the mansion. I will have to go visit them before they start at your school." Mirai explained to her youngest brother aware that her other brothers were listening outside the room. She went to the door and they toppled into the room. "All you had to do was knock." Mirai said to Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. She looked and saw Shū stretched out on her bed. Reiji walked into the room.

"What happened to your familiar?" Reiji asked.

"It flew here as the first storm ended at the end of last week. It took shelter on the balcony of that room. I went to get it once you returned to the mansion." Mirai stated as Reiji took a look at her familiar.

"I forgot your mother was from a different clan. Who sent their familiar to you?" Reiji asked as he examined the injuries Mirai's familiar had.

"One of the founding brothers from the Tsukinami family." Mirai added causing Shū to sit up.

"The younger one I presume." Shū commented as everyone looked from Mirai back to him.

"Yes Shin sent his familiar to check on mine and to let me know they made it safely to Japan." Mirai replied to Shū's statement. Everyone had their eyes on Shū who was wide-awake.

"Should we fear them?" Kanato asked as he clutched tighter on to Teddy.

"They have more power than we do. We have a founder on our side too." Reiji stated referring to Mirai. Reiji was aware of Mirai's true strength because she had fought against their father and Richter in the past. She also fought against Shū a few times as well.

"You know she does not enjoy fighting. She has always been a compromiser than fighting people." Shū added as he left the room and took a look at her familiar before exiting. He disappeared once he exited the room.

"Let's fight," Ayato stated and Mirai barely touched him causing him to fall over. "What did you do to me?" He asked as his glared at Mirai. It did not even phase her one bit. She went back to tending to her familiar. Her familiars normally worked in pairs as well.

"This is the first time I have seen one of your familiars alone. The other one must be somewhere near where they are." Reiji commented disregarding Ayato's earlier statements.

"Yes, Shin is keeping it until the storm ends so it does not get injured coming back." Mirai stated. She touched the wing of her familiar. The familiar changed forms.

"Why did it change form?" Laito asked.

"Master," The familiar said. It gave Mirai another message from Shin. The familiar went to sleep. Yui was tending to its wounds as it relaxed.

"Did it just turn into a human?" Ayato asked as he stared at the familiar that was in the bed.

"What type of message did it just give you?" Reiji asked a bit worried.

"This storm is not normal something bigger is coming. There is some sort of enemy that I will have to fight and I have to adjust to the air here so I can battle this foe. I have to defeat them now or else they will attack and kill everyone in our family starting with everyone in this house. Father has been warned already. I was sent back to defend the house from the enemy. Carla and Shin have been tracking the enemy's movements since they arrived." Mirai explained as she looked down at her familiar. "The injuries she got came from a person not the storm. She was attacked while in flight. She has flown in storms worst than this. I let Shin know not to let her partner leave their home until the storm lets up and can safely bring him back to me." Mirai added.

"You will not survive a fight." Ayato stated.

"I have fought Richter twice and defeated him. Father is the only person who can truly challenge me. I choose to negotiate rather than fight. Ayato, you cannot challenge me at the level you are at now if a single touch can make you fall. I did not use even a hundredth of my power and you fell. Founders have strength that vampires try to compare themselves. Yui can stay here but everyone else leave now." Mirai concluded as she told her brothers to leave her room. Reiji made Ayato, Kanato, and Laito follow him out the room.

"If you need anything, feel free to ask me." Reiji said before exiting the room with his brothers in tow and closing the door. Mirai touched one of the wounds on her familiar. She knew who injured her familiar. She sighed and pulled out a book and looked at the scars on her familiar. She found an exact match and looked at how to treat the wounds. She grabbed ointment and bandages.

"Yui apply pressure to the wound after I put the ointment on it. I have to extract the poison or she might die." Mirai said as she spread the ointment on the first mark on the torso. Yui used all her strength to apply pressure to the wound. Mirai grazed the wound with her fangs and the poison seeped out the wound track. Mirai put a bandage on it. She repeated the process until all the poison was extracted. She grabbed a jar and got a sample for Reiji. "Take that to Reiji for me." Mirai said as Yui got up and left the room. Mirai sat in a chair and kept watch over her familiar. Pain struck her instantly. She nearly fainted as she sat there. Shū caught her and he could smell the poison. He realized what it was and covered her mouth and nose with his hand. The poison was only lethal to a founder. He put her on the bed and Reiji walked into the room with the analysis of the poison.

"Will you be fine without her being here?" Reiji asked the familiar.

"I will be fine master should be moved somewhere safe away from the poisoned air. The enemy is a pack of werewolves who have researched her for the last ten years." The familiar explained. Shū took Mirai to his room and Ayato glared at him but it did not bother Shū at all. Reiji went back to his room and studied the poison a bit more.

Three hours passed and Mirai woke up in Shū's bed. She looked around for him and did not see him anywhere in the room. She saw Yui sitting in a chair reading. "What are you reading?" Mirai asked Yui as she got out of the bed. Her head was spinning still from the poison. Mirai nearly fell out of the bed. Yui ran over to her as Shū appeared out of nowhere. He got Mirai back into the bed. Mirai could not hold back anymore. She bit down on Shū's neck and drank his blood. Yui was shocked but wondered why Mirai could not drink human blood. Yui went and sat down in the chair. Mirai pulled away from Shū. Mirai felt a little bit better. She got back in the bed and went back to sleep. Shū stayed at the bedside where he slept. Yui stayed in the room reading her book.

_The dark days had just begun. Mirai was going to end up dealing with werewolves who were known as vampire killers. "Air poison" was a nifty way to put it. Werewolves who were starting a battle with founders now and the founders were already aware of what the fight will entail. What caused the storm and will it last a long time? What role will the Carla and Shin play in the fight? Will Richter be able to go up against the vampire killing werewolves? Is the storm just a warning of death coming? Who will Mirai end up with? Who will Yui choose to be with?_


	8. Chapter Five: Dark Days Part II

**Chapter Five: Dark Days Part II**

The rain continued to pour, as everyone had stayed home from school aware of what danger could occur. A message arrived from their father. Everyone was in the family room when someone knocked on the door. Reiji went and found the Mukami brothers out there. "We were told to come here." Ruki commented as Reiji let them inside and led them to the family room.

"Now that everyone is here, first order of business father wants to have dinner with everyone and discuss the upcoming battle. Richter will be attending as well. We will have special guests Tsukinami Carla and Shin." Reiji began. Everyone was shocked that their father would allow them into the mansion.

"Why is That Man allowing those wolves into this house?" Ayato asked. No one had noticed that Mirai had joined them in the room. She put her foot down nearly causing the room to shake because she was not wearing her bracelet. Everyone braced themselves for a bigger impact but nothing else came. Mirai entered the room and sat down.

"Carla and Shin are not the enemy right now. The vampire killing werewolves are the current enemy. These werewolves have attacked me once before in Great Britain when I visited Carla and Shin the first time. They backed down because they were dealing with founders. The history of these werewolves stem from my childhood friends Mayuka and Makoto's families had a branch family that these werewolves were born from." Mirai explained to everyone.

"Your mother mentioned something about it in her journal. Two families of werewolves were known for killing off weaker vampire clans in the demon world but never got close to the nobility. They stayed in the shadows majority only attacking on a night when there was a lunar eclipse. Their numbers decreased because of founders taking them on and defeating them." Reiji added as Mirai nodded.

"I never asked Makoto and Mayuka about their branch families. They were aware that I knew they were descendants of werewolves. I did not sense that they were werewolves though. Makoto's mother told about how their branch formed. Her mother showed no signs of becoming a werewolf. The family branched off because there were members who were born with blood of werewolves but did not show any signs of transformation before age five are considered human. One of Makoto's descendants is living now and I have met her already. She resembles Makoto completely. The werewolves who are about to start a fight are both Makoto and Mayuka's ancestors that have living for centuries in the demon world and recently returned to try to have me show my true nature." Mirai continued.

"What do you mean?" Ruki asked unaware she was the one that caused the miniature earthquake they just felt.

"My power is normally restricted with that bracelet I always wear because it contains the ashes of both Mayuka and Makoto. My mother's true history was kept from her. The vampires that raised her in the demon world shortly after she was born adopted her. Her power exceeded that of the family that took her in. This was the first family that took her in after her mother died giving birth to her. The first family that took her in hired the werewolves to kill her off. My mother injured them badly then they went and killed the vampires that hired them. The second family who took her in happened to be founders from the Eagle clan. They raised her as their own though she over powered their own children. The mother moved to where the bat clan was and got the werewolves to agree not to bring harm to my mother or her offspring." Mirai said.

"There are two sets of werewolves then." Subaru commented.

"There is only one set of werewolves but they have divided into two groups now. The main group warned Carla of the betrayal of the second group. The leaders from the main group have been monitoring me making sure I recover from what the second group did. The second group wants my powers to remain restricted so they can kill me. My mother was a wolf from a powerful clan within the wolf clan. Carla did a lot of research when I visited them the first time. I happen to be a distant relative to them. My mother was a distant relative to their father. My mother wrote about it in her journal after meeting their father. Despite her slight resemblance to Cordelia, she had a gold tint to her eyes that faded over time." Mirai concluded so Reiji could continue with his explanation.

"I talked to one of the werewolves that are on our side of the battle. They want you to be at full strength for the battle. Carla and Shin are going to be apart of the battle. Father will discuss all of this at the dinner next week. Everyone needs to be prepared for this battle though we might not take part but we also have to protect Yui." Reiji said.

"That man does not want her to be harmed in the crossfire." Shū commented.

"What was that earthquake earlier?" Kō asked.

"That was just a fraction of Mirai's power." Reiji stated. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. "Founders are extremely powerful and should not be taken lightly. Carla and Shin are not happy about this situation but they are putting up with Father to protect one of the only female founders that is still living." Reiji continued. Reiji continued to explain everything. Mirai left the room to go back to sleep. She sensed something different outside her window. She peeked out to find Shin out there. He delivered a message from Carla then left. She closed her window and went to sleep.

Two hours passed and the Mukami brothers left the Sakamaki mansion to head home. Reiji went to his room and started to go through the books Mirai gave him. He thumbed through them for a few hours. Shū fell asleep on the couch in the family room. The other members of the Sakamaki family and Yui were busy with other things.

**Scene Change: Tsukinami Compound**

Shin had just returned home and entered the house. He went into the family room. Carla was looking through books but stopped when Shin walked into the room. "Has she accepted the fact of what she is?" Carla asked his brother. Shin sat down and heaved a long sigh.

"Her mother's records were completely erased from our clan after being born. She is slowly coming around to understand what she is. Karlheinz understands the situation better than any of his own sons. The werewolves have started to make moves. The ones that swore their allegiance to her mother to protect mainly the elders are worried that younger generation is ready for a true battle with founders." Shin said as he sat down in a chair and stuck his hand a bowl of nuts. Nothing further needed to be said the two brothers did not have much to talk about. Carla went to back to examining the remaining books Mirai left with them.

**Scene Change: Mukami Mansion**

Their limousine had arrived outside their mansion but they had not exited. There was an awkward silence inside the limo. "Let's go inside." Ruki said as he exited the limo first with Kō, Yūma, and Azusa right behind him. They walked into the mansion and went to the family room to talk. Yūma was gnawing on a sugar-chan on the way. He knew something was different about Mirai but was not sure what it was. Now he was confused about even more than he was before, he sat down on one of the couches. Kō sat down in a chair. Azusa sat on the couch with Yūma. Ruki was standing in front of his brothers. "What are your thoughts about what we just heard?" Ruki asked without taking a seat. They were going to talk about this now and not waste time deciding how they were going to do when it came to the battle.

"I am a bit confused but is she really one of the wolves." Azusa commented as he looked down. He looked back at his brothers and sighed.

"According to all records, her mother was a wolf but raised by a different clan who took responsibility for taking her end. Karlheinz-sama killed off the king of the Eagle clan and any other members of the clan. Everyone in the clan cared for her mother. The woman who gave birth to her mother was a distant relative to the king of wolves. Mirai's background is still unknown to her. The other topic is the battle between the werewolves. I heard a bit about it from Karlheinz-sama and it is not a story that is easy to understand. Mirai's mother made a pact with the werewolves to make sure Mirai was kept safe and unharmed from the records Karlheinz-sama has." Ruki explained to his brothers.

"She does not know her true heritage. She was raised amongst humans without knowledge of her background. That is hard to understand but she grew up with an understanding that her past and present would collide." Yūma added. Ruki nodded realizing that Yūma was worried about Mirai.

"Why were not we told about this sooner?" Kō asked.

"Mirai was piecing everything together according to Karlheinz-sama. She has been reading through all the books and records her mother left her and researching different things about her mother in the process. She came across the Tsukinami brothers in one of her mother's journal entries. She spent a week with them in Great Britain. The new generation of werewolves wants to live by their own rules and the elders of the clan want her to awaken. Her powers have been sealed since Karlheinz took her back to the demon world when she was in middle school. He wanted her to be protected and safe just like her mother wished. Cordelia-sama and her mother both shared blood with the Demon Lord. The Demon Lord wanted Mirai's mother to remain unnamed and all her ties to the Wolf clan to be cut after she was born. Mirai was treated in the same way in sense though she had contact with her relatives from the wolf clan later in her life." Ruki continued to explain to his brothers. He explained a lot of the things he had learned from Karlheinz. Karlheinz hid it from his biological sons because he did not want them to try and harm his only daughter.

**Scene Change: Sakamaki Mansion**

The mansion was still moving. Laito and Ayato were messing with Yui. They were down in the underground waterway teasing her. "Bitch-chan," Laito began.

"Chichinashi, you are not participating today. This is boring. Is something bothering you?" Ayato asked her. Yui's expression showed complete confusion. Both of the brothers backed away from her. Yui slid down to the ground still deep in thought about what they had just discussed. It was pouring rain outside and it could dangerous in the underground waterway.

"Bitch-chan, why are you still silent?" Laito asked her. She was not responding to them. "Are you thinking about what we just heard?" Laito stated and she looked up at him.

"It was shocking but something was off about Mirai's reaction and the way she described things was different from her normal self." Ayato said. Yui stood up finally. She clutched her heart for a second and almost fell to the ground. "Chichinashi, what is wrong?" Ayato added as he grabbed her arm. Yui opened her mouth but nothing came out. She could not speak or move properly anymore. Yui held her heart even harder then fell onto Ayato.

"Bitch-chan," Laito said as he noticed she blacked out. "What is going on here?" Laito added a bit confused at Yui's situation and the situation they were in.

"We should get her to her room." Ayato suggested as he picked Yui up and carried her bridal style back to her room. Laito followed close behind.

_Faded memories intertwined_

_Premonitions cause turmoil_

_Lust desire fulfillment drive_

_Images building disconnections_

_Everywhere falling apart._

Yui awoke from her sleep to find Ayato, Laito, and Reiji were in her room. "Why are you all in here?" She asked as Reiji examined her vitals.

"She had a resonance response to Mirai. Cordelia and Mirai's mother both carry blood from the Demon Lord. Cordelia's heart responded to Mirai who carries blood from her mother. Mirai is unaware of it but she also contains all her mother memories." Reiji explained.

"What do you mean Reiji?" Laito asked Reiji as Yui looked at all three of them again.

"Do not move around too much. You still cannot talk either. Mirai's mother sealed all her memories into Mirai when Mirai was born. Resonance is a unique ability that only her mother could use freely. It can be used through voice or just by being in the vicinity of another person." Reiji explained. His brothers were clueless on how powerful their sister was. He sighed and looked at Yui again who wanted to say something but could not. He handed her notebook so she could write down what she wanted to say. She held it up so they could read it. "She is doing fine. She is resting right now. You should be fine by tomorrow and no one is allowed drink from you until then." Reiji stated as both Ayato and Laito looked at him with anger in their eyes. "Mirai's familiars have been watching Yui since you two brought her back to her room. You two are oblivious to things. Mirai's familiars change shape and adapt to their surroundings. There is one on the nightstand and the other one is on her desk." Reiji said pointing both familiars out them. He was well aware that Mirai wanted to do everything to protect Yui from being harmed or being killed by them.

"Mirai protecting out bait for what purpose." Ayato commented and Laito nodded in agreement.

"She holds the key to something relating to Mirai's mother. Cordelia's heart contains something that only Mirai knows about. Mirai already marked Yui the first day she returned from the demon world." Reiji said in response to what Ayato said.

"Bitch-chan has a different scent too." Laito revealed to his brothers.

"Now that you mention it her scent is different." Ayato looked at Reiji for an explanation. Reiji just shook his head at his younger brothers.

"Purification," Shū stated. Shū sighed at how Ayato and Laito were not well educated about the founders.

"Purification is a process the founders use to cleanse the blood. No matter how many times we drink from Yui founders will find her dirty and will want to purify her before they fully drink from her." Reiji said. He had found out about this process from reading through the books Mirai gave him plus Mirai's mother's journal also mentioned it. "We are vampires and the founders find the scent we leave on Yui dirty or filthy. The scent also affects the taste of the blood." Reiji added and Shū had already left the room before the end of the explanation. They talked for a while then once it got closer to dawn they all retired to their own rooms.

A week passed and it was time for the dinner with their father and the Tsukinami brothers. Ruki, Kō, Yūma, and Azusa arrived first then the Carla and Shin arrived shortly after the Mukami brothers. "Welcome to our home." Reiji said greeting Carla and Shin. They looked at him.

"Reiji that is not the way you greet them." Karlheinz said as he entered the mansion with Richter right behind him. "Let's head to the dining room." Karl stated as he made his way towards the dining room. Everyone followed him in silence. Yui was in front of the Sakamaki brothers. Carla and Shin were walking up near the front by Karl and Richter. The Mukami Brothers were trailing behind everyone. "Where's Shū?" Karl asked as they entered the dining room. Shū stood up to greet his father. Shū sat back down in his seat. Everyone else sat in their normal spots. Carla and Shin sat near each other. Mirai walked into the room and sat near Karl. The Mukami brothers sat near each other. "Everyone is here now. Before we serve the food, we have a few things to discuss. Carla you can start with your findings." Karl said.

"After years of going through the books Mirai left with us, we found something that was not mentioned even in our records for our clan. Mirai's mother had another child. This child's whereabouts are still unknown but her mother mentioned in a few entries in your journal that her children would both awaken during the lunar eclipse. _'Darkness brings life to the spawn of the Demon Lord.'_ This statement was in a few books we read that were in our basement." Carla stated.

"I have heard about her son but locating where she sealed him away is difficult." Karl stated. Everyone else was shocked except for Mirai.

"He was sealed away in a tower of the castle that the King of Wolves lived in." Mirai said.

"How do you know that?" Shin asked her.

"He sends messages to me. He is stuck in the body of a child but he says mother sealed her memories inside of him too. The memories of her time with his father and the wolf clan." Mirai explained.

"The castle was under a spell for a while but we got out recently. That tower is not visible even to us." Carla stated.

"He said the spell should disappear during the eclipse. There have been werewolves sniffing around where he is staying. They cannot break through the spell. They want to kill him. Both of us are targets since we are known as the spawn of the Demon Lord. We both carry blood of the Demon Lord like our mother." Mirai said.

"Your brother can handle himself but there is something else that we need to discuss. Cordelia knew this before she died. She holds the key to both Mirai and her brother's past and future. Mirai's mother placed a key in the center of Cordelia's heart. Only Mirai's brother can extract the key. The battle with their werewolves will be both here and in the demon world. Her brother's familiars have came to me a few times but I would lose track of it before it reached his location." Karl explained.

"I have done a bit of research myself into the spell her mother used to hide her son inside that tower. Only a lunar eclipse will fully break the spell." Richter commented. The food arrived and they ate. They discussed how to protect Yui as well.

An uninvited guest arrived with a message for them. "Tatsuya-sama sends a message. The fight will start prior to the eclipse." Tatsuya's servant stated. The servant sensed a familiar presence in the house. "Mei-san," the servant said as Mei entered the dining room. Both servants had tails.

"Masato-san, how is Tatsuya-sama doing?" Mei asked Masato. Karl remembered that they were two servants that remained from Tatsuya and Mirai's mother's family.

"He is doing well and found a decent source of blood to survive off until the eclipse. He is getting stronger by the day as well. He is adjusting to his gaining his abilities." Masato explained.

"It is good that he is adjusting but is the spell restricting him from using his abilities." Karl wondered.

"Not really but he can't move freely away from the room he is in. There is also a room that is locked within the tower." Masato said. Masato was not aware if they knew about the key hidden within Cordelia's heart that was inside Yui. "Once Mirai and Tatsuya awaken, they have a task to complete to protect the vessel of Cordelia's heart." Masato added and everyone looked over at Yui who was looking at them.

_The strategy dinner went well and they planned out everything. Karl and Richter left the mansion first followed by Carla and Shin. The Mukami brothers stayed for a few more hours then headed home after deciding who would be watching over Yui during the battle with Ayato, Kanato, and Subaru. The storm was not letting up either. Mirai went back to bed after dinner. Mei saw Masato off back to the demon world. Masato arrived back and sighed as he headed back to the Wolf Castle. What role will Tatsuya play? Will Tatsuya become a love interest? How will Mirai react when she meets him for the first? Was Karlheinz only used as a surrogate father to Mirai? How will Ayato, Kanato, Subaru, Yūma, & Azusa protect Yui during the battle?_


End file.
